


we are wild

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fic for the fall out boy creations challenge on tumblr. the prompt was young volcanoes.</p>
<p>patrick is way too nervous before a concert and pete decides to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are wild

patrick’s head is humming and he doesn’t think he’s ready to perform,  _again_. he always has the same feeling before this, the shivers across his spine and the nervous hand movement. pete, though – pete doesn’t seem to give a shit at all. he’s there, standing next to him, shining, clearly more sure of himself than patrick is.

the younger boy sighs nervously and his behavior catches pete’s eye almost immediately. he looks at him, and a tiny smile – the vague raise of the corners of his lips – appears on his face. “trick, it’ll be alright, you can do it. we’re still young, you know? if you fuck up or if i fuck up or if any of us fucks up that’s okay. we’ll be always able to change, to fix mistakes. you’re barely eighteen, man! you can do this. don’t be afraid.” he talks too much, he encourages too much, but he doesn’t care.

patrick didn’t look at him but bit his lip as pete kept talking and encouraging him. pete’s peptalk was good and comforting, to be fair, but he also felt like a little kid because he needed the same talk before every concert, when his hands were shaking slightly and he was trying to act calm but he just couldn’t, because fear ate at him as if he was the most exquisite of meals.

_okay, maybe that wasn’t the best choosing of words –_

“are you listening to me?”

patrick’s gaze locked with pete’s. patrick looked away awkwardly, shifting on his feet. “yeah, i was.” he states, lying, of course, but he doesn’t care. pete doesn’t care either – his words weren’t any good, too, so  _why should it matter_? he shrugs as they get told they have to go on stage.

the crowd is small, but pete doesn’t care. they’re getting big someday, and he knows it. he feels it in his bones, like a premonition that has no way to be proved. but he knows it and he’s so sure of it – even when no one else seems to think the same. he shakes his head as the song begins to play, the rush in his veins always the same. he jumps around, smiling widely the half hour it lasts.

patrick seems out of it, but not as anxious as usual. pete leans close to him after they go backstage. “you okay, trick?”

patrick shuffles uncomfortably on his feet. “yeah. i kept thinking about you to calm down,” he admits, a little embarrassed by it. pete thinks it’s absolutely adorable. 

“about  _me_  or about  _my words_?”

patrick giggles nervously, his head fuzzy and soft like cotton candy. “both, _maybe_?”

pete hugs him, and patrick sighs onto the older boy’s shirt. he feels safe there, but he’s maybe too shy to admit that. pete knows, though, he is aware of patrick and his feelings – and his own feelings for the small, chubby boy.

he decides that it’s not time to act on them, though. they’re too young.

_we’re wild. we’re young._

_we’re like young volcanoes_ , he thinks absently as they go back to the tour bus.

 


End file.
